masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haylee Victorero
} - Altered= } }} |nickname(s) = Leah (by Alan Shepard) |rank(s) = Corporal (formerly) Commander |age=20 (Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5' 5" (166 cm) |weight = 104 lbs. (47 kg) |blood_type = A |hair_color = Red (natural) Brown (dyed) |eye_color = Green (natural) Brown (altered) |skin_color = Light |parents= Geraldo Victorero (Father) Vanessa Marie Mayweather (Mother) |marital_status= |lover(s)= Alan Shepard (formerly) |status=Alive |voiced_by='Laura Bailey' |alignment=Lawful Good |era(s) = Post-Reaper War era New Frontiers era |occupation = Soldier • nanotechnology specialist • data analyst |affiliation = *Systems Alliance **Alliance Military **Department of Internal Naval Affairs}} Haylee Victorero is a military officer in the Systems Alliance as well as a childhood friend and former love interest of Alan Shepard. 'Biography' 'Early life' Haylee Ivy Victorero was born on February 17, 2800 CE on the human colony Eden Prime. She is the only child of Captain Geraldo Victorero and botanist Vanessa Marie Victorero (née Mayweather). During her childhood, her parents were transferred to numerous outposts throughout Alliance space before eventually settling down on Elysium. She spent much of her time with Alan Shepard, the descendant of the legendary John Shepard; gradually, the two grew close and developed feelings for one another, kissing on at least one occasion. Their romance was cut short in 2818 with the bombing of the Ontarom research facility, however, with Alan being framed for causing the incident. Many believed Alan was responsible, and Haylee stood by as she watched with tears in her eyes as Alliance authorities escort him away to prison for a court-martial hearing, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Since then, Haylee has had zero contact with her former romantic partner and attempted to forget her past, putting memories of Alan behind her as she began a new life, and was reassigned to the Department of Internal Affairs trying to make ends meet. She showed some prowess as a data analyst and took it up as a profession. Haylee was soon promoted to the rank of Commander, her training prompted General Jayden Shepard to often assign her on missions as a scout and undercover agent. At some point, Haylee became acquainted with the Shadow Broker, Dr. Liara T'Soni, an asari matriarch who personally knew Shepard and fought alongside him during the Reaper invasion 600 years ago. 'Tense reunions' Two years later in 2820, Haylee learned that Alan had escaped from prison. He had been working as a bounty hunter and Blue Suns mercenary, but had recently become involved in major galactic affairs. His brief stint at extracting a Prothean artifact from ExoGeni Corporation, and was later captured by the Spectres before escaping. When General Shepard was made aware of his son's development, he sent Haylee out into the Terminus Systems to locate him and convince him to surrender to the Alliance peacefully. Haylee altered her appearance and managed to track Alan to Illium, where she observed he and his friends at the Eternity Bar in Nos Astra. Before Alan checked into his hotel room, Haylee planted a homing device on him. She then observed from a safe distance utilizing a cloaking device, monitoring his movements. At the spaceport, Alan, Yvonne and Tiberpius dispatched rival Eclipse mercs that were causing trouble and started loading their cargo onto Alan's own personal starship, the Poseidon. When the mercenaries had been defeated, Haylee reported her coordinates to the Shadow Broker and General Shepard, who were following close behind in their own vessels, unaware of each other. While Alan and the Poseidon crew were waiting to receive their payment, Haylee approached her former friend and revealed her presence. Surprised to see her, Alan ordered his team to lower their weapons and invited her onto Deck 3 of the Poseidon. Therein, she sat down with Alan, Yvonne, Tiberpius, Alan's pilot Bapril Kren'restar, his navigator Tevus Phoscus and the rest of the crew. Haylee told them of her career but left out any mention of the Alliance, claiming to still be a data analyst and to have pursued Alan in the interest of seeing him again, having realized that Alan was the same friend she remembered from her childhood. At that moment, Tevus's long-range sensors detected the arrival of an Everest-class dreadnought in the system, belonging to the Systems Alliance. The crew of the Poseidon hid while Haylee received the Shadow Broker, who landed on the ground to confront them. Outside, General Shepard and his soldiers saw individuals donning the Blue Suns armor and drew their guns. Upon seeing his father again, a furious Alan retaliates, realizing that Haylee had betrayed him and began shouting at her. Jayden addressed his son as "lieutenant", defending that he told Haylee to tell Alan to comply with his order. This further enrages Alan, retorting that he is neither his son nor lieutenant and that he is under no obligation to follow his orders anymore. Liara intervenes and defuses the situation, explaining that the she asked Haylee to arrange for both sides to meet on neutral grounds, and as tensions began to die down, Liara is seen talking with Jayden. While Haylee waited, she brought a dextro-amino beverage to Tiberpius and apologized for betraying the Poseidon's crew. While Haylee struggled with her dilemma, the Blue Suns terminated Alan's contract following the incident. Now without a job, he was determined to seek a new living in the Andromeda Galaxy. 'Personality and traits' To be added 'Romance' 'Alan Shepard' While growing up on Elysium, Haylee grew close to and developed feelings for Alan Shepard, the son of General Jayden Shepard and descendant of John Shepard. She wasn't sure what to believe when he was accused of the Ontarom bombing and she put her past, including memories of Alan, behind her as she began a new life with the Alliance. Although she deceived him and earned his ire after reuniting with him two years later, their memories came flooding back to both of them. Both of them realized that they had always loved each other, and they spent an intimate night together on the Poseidon. When Haylee was almost killed during the kett's invasion of the Milky Way, Alan struggled to keep her alive. He ignored Haylee's wishes to die and ensured her survival, claiming that it was out of love. She lashed out at Alan in a fit of rage after recovering, but this only made things worse: Haylee inadvertently called Alan a "filthy traitor." It was the last straw for Alan. He refused to forgive her for it, even after her repeated apologies and severed all ties with her. This led to the two of them parting ways, but Haylee continued to think of Alan as one of the most important people in her life. 'Appearance' To be added 'Skills and abilities' To be added 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' (First appearance) 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Haylee= ''Mass Effect: Horizons |-|Spoken about Haylee= |-|Conversations= 'Trivia' ''To be added Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Soldier Category:Andromeda